narmer_pokemon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy
Personality Lucy is very shy and does not have much self confidence. She is very kind, and thinks all Pokemon are cute. She has also shown to be afraid of the dark in many cases, often moving closer to Fonn when frightened. One day Lucy dreams of becoming a Dragon Master like her father. Though she is a very skilled trainer and shows great potential, her lack of self confidence stops her from being as great as she really is. Appearance Lucy has brown hair, which reaches to around her shoulders. and Amber eyes. She wears light colored shirts under her dark colored vest, she likes wearing short skirts and has a Dragon Tooth bracelet as well. When its cold she wears a Purple Jacket and a yellow scarf, and wears leggings underneath her skirt. Relationships Fonn Lucy and Fonn are best friends, they are very close, they often sleep next to each other and share their food together. They quickly became friends during the Swamp Town Tournament, and began travelling together. Daniel Lucy thinks Daniel is funny. Pokemon Pokemon on team Gible Gible was her first Pokemon Druddigon Druddigon is the powerhouse on Lucy's team. It is the largest and strongest Pokemon she currently has. Dieno Not much is known about Lucy's Dieno, but it is likely the 3rd Pokemon she was going to use in the Swamp Town Tournament. It was used in the Seashore City Fashion contest and seemed to enjoy being in front of the crowd Goomy Lucy's Goomy was caught when she was travelling through route 4 to meet Graham. It seems to be pretty strong, it was used against gym leader Mud, and won. Swablu Swablu was caught during the month before the Pokemon Park Tournament, it is quite a good battler, she used Swablu in several battles during the Pokemon Park tournament. It seems to like Lucy lots as it likes resting on Lucy's shoulder outside of battle. Eevee Eevee was caught during the month before the Pokemon Park Tournament, its battle strengths are very good as it was able to win a 2v3 Pokemon battle, it uses attacks like Helping Hand to assists its friends. Outside of battle it seems to enjoy sitting on Lucy's lap. History Ever since Lucy was young, she wanted to be a dragon master like her father Drake. Lucy and her family were born in Dragon Village in the Unova Region before moving to Small Town in the Istoria Region when she was 6 years old. Soon after becoming 15 she left Small Town with her Gible, Druddigon and Dieno to participate in the Swamp Town Tournament in which she made it to the top 8 before losing against Lawrence. During her time in Swamp Town she became very good friends with Fonn and began travelling with her. She also developed a small crush on Graham after he saved he from death in the Attack on Swamp Town by Team Havoc. Which ended in her going an a date with him before leaving to continue her pokemon trainer. Eventually she bagan travelling with Lawrence, Kitty Hawk and Ricky. Trivia Lucy's favorite beverage is tea. When relaxing with everyones Pokemon out, a lot of them gather around Lucy, Lucy seems to attrct pokmon towards her. Lucy doesn't mind the heat, but gets cold easily